Suicidio por amor
by Avril Salvatore
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Katherine hubiera ido con los Salvatore al escapar de la muerte en 1864? Los hermanos son nuevos vampiros y sus emociones son mas intensas. La nueva y feroz disputa por el amor de Katherine sera lo que acabe con el suicidio de alguien.


**Bueno , principalmente este es una historia corta. La escribí pensando en como hubiera sido si Katherine Pierce hubiera ido con los hermanos Salvatore cuando escapo de la iglesia en 1864. Después de eso los hermanos siguen con la batalla por el amor de Katerina ,que se niegan a compartir.**

Si tan solo Stefan se hubiera dado cuenta. Si tan solo no hubiera dejado que Katherine bebiera su sangre. Ya era tarde. Giuseppe Salvatore había descubierto la verdad.

Quemarían viva a Katerina Petrova. La dulce joven , huérfana, que llego a la mansión Salvatore en busca de un poco de amor.

Stefan y Damon habían logrado idear un plan para salvar a su amada. No funciono.

Por un momento creyeron que su padre , se detendría. Eran sus hijos. Seria incapaz de disparar. Pero todo sea por la seguridad del pueblo. Stefan y Damon no recordaron nada mas después de aquel disparo que impacto sus fuertes cuerpos humanos.

Katherine logro susurrar sus ultimas palabras a Stefan antes de ser encerrada nuevamente. Te amo, musito. Y se la llevaron sin piedad alguna.

Los hermanos Salvatore despertaron en un ataúd en la madrugada del jueves. Damon despertó antes que Stefan. ¿Que estaba pasando?. El poco aire que había en aquella caja era sofocante. Con esfuerzo salio de allí. Vestido con sus mejores ropas de aristócrata. Despertó a su hermano menor , y ambos caminaron sin rumbo . Preguntándose que había pasado.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que lograron encajar todas las piezas. Ahora entendían todo. Habían muerto con sangre de vampiro. Debian completar la transición.

Katerina. Inmediatamente corrieron hacia la iglesia donde matarían a todos los vampiros descubiertos en Mystic Falls. Ya era tarde. La iglesia era cenizas. Ambos estaban a punto de ser abrumados por el llanto.

-Me alegran que hayan despertado- aquella voz dulce que los había enamorado, se escucho detrás de ellos. Ninguno se atrevió a voltear. Se miraron con pánico . Y de a poco voltearon hasta encontrar a la criatura mas bella que pudieron haber visto en sus vidas.

-Estas viva- dijo Damon perplejo , casi en un susurro.

-¿Como es...? - la frase de Stefan quedo en el aire. Corrió a abrazar a Katherine con desesperación. Fue cuidadoso, temía que todo esto fuera irreal, así lo parecía. Creyó que ella solo era parte de su imaginación. Pero al abrazarla, el aroma a violetas lo abrumo . Y el típico calor en su pecho cuando estaba cerca de Katherine volvió a aparecer . Era real. Ella era real.

-Vamos. Deben alimentarse para completar la transición.- exclamo con jubilo y alegría. Definitivamente Katherine parecía un ángel. Era la hermosa joven que sobresalía del tétrico paisaje negro. Aunque a la vez lo acompañaba perfectamente bien. ¿Como era eso posible? . Bueno , pues el vestido que llevaba era al rojo vivo. Su piel blanquecina contrastaba maravillosamente con su elegante y sensual vestimenta.

Para cuando salio el sol. Los Salvatore y Katerina , ya estaban en una pequeña casa, al lado del lago.

Damon sentía ganas de reír y de llorar. Mientras que Stefan seguía desconcertado, creyendo que todo eso era un sueño. Las emociones ya comenzaban a ser intensas . Debían alimentarse. Para su suerte la joven volvería en pocos minutos.

Pero Katherine se hizo esperar. Llego a la casa al caer el crepúsculo. Abrumada por la preocupación de los hermanos.

Sus manos , sostenían el cuerpo de dos muchachas, una en cada mano. La joven rubia, sin vida, fue definitivamente asesinada por Stefan. Mientras la sangre de la pelirroja, fue bebida por Damon.

Katherine sonrió con suficiencia al ver como ambos terminaban con deleite la sangre de las dos indefensas muchachas. Eran turistas, acababan de llegar de New Orleans, en un esplendoroso carruaje. Ella misma había acabado por terminar al cochero y al molesto acompañante de las damas.

-¡Ahora pasaremos una vida eterna!. ¡Los tres!- Elevo la voz. Y sus bellos ojos marrones, adoptaron un brillo que jamas se había visto en ninguna criatura.

-Kat... No...- negó el aristócrata de ojos azules, después de unos segundos. ¿Los tres? ¿Como era eso posible? Katherine debía elegir.

-¿Que ocurre?- El brillo en sus ojos se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

-Debes elegir a uno – contesto Stefan. Rara vez estaba de acuerdo con su hermano mayor.

-Elijo a los dos- la voz de la muchacha contaba con mucha seguridad- Los amo a ambos y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida con ambos. Es por eso que tengo un obsequio para ustedes- con encanto hizo un leve pestañeo e indico que la siguieran adentro de la cabaña.

De un cofre de terciopelo rojo, cuya cerradura estaba bañada en oro. Con delicadeza extrema, quito dos anillos, del lujoso cofre. Dos anillos exactamente iguales. Excepto por la letra de en medio de la piedra lapislázuli . En un anillo había una D de Damon. En el otro S de Stefan. Sus iniciales.

La damisela de Katherine . Emily. Una bruja poderosa. Había hecho los anillos a pedidos de Katerina.

-Esta es mi muestra de amor- musito con dulzura- Ambos podrán salir a la luz del sol. Los jóvenes estaban sorprendidos. Se suponía que si Katherine escogía a uno de los dos. El afortunado no vería la luz del sol nunca mas. Renunciaría a su vida normal con amigos y familia. Seria solo amigo de la luna.

-Te lo agradezco. Pero compartirte con mi hermano es algo que no puedo hacer- rebatió Damon, con verdadera seriedad. -No queda otra opción. Uno de los dos debe irse.

-Yo no me iré- replico el otro con firmeza. - Katherine. Te amo mas que a cualquier cosa en este mundo. Eres lo mas importante para mi. - confeso viéndola con verdadero deseo y amor.

- Supongo que deberás elegir- la boca de Damon estaba curvada en un gesto de real arrogancia.

-Les he dicho que no puedo elegir. ¿Por que es tan difícil de entender que los quiero a ambos?- rebatió al borde de las lagrimas. A ambos muchachos les invadió una culpa terrible por hacerla sentir tan mal. Pero si ella no elegía, debían hacerlo ellos. La muerte, pensó Damon. Y a Stefan le recorrió un escalofrió en la columna vertebral ,al ver los ojos de su hermano. Una mirada penetrante y fría era la que poseían esos luceros azules .

-No hay otra opción- alterno con furia contenida.

-No- se interpuso Katherine con verdadero lamento.

-No podemos seguir así. Esto debe acabar- Stefan coincidía con su hermano pero sin aquel enojo torrencial que inundaba el cuerpo de Damon.

La mañana del sábado fue cuando los Salvatore, hicieron caso omiso a las suplicas de Katherine.

Stefan y Damon , se había ido a las manos, por así decirlo. La pelea era sucia y audaz. El hermano mayor contaba con una fuerza, mayor que de cualquier animal salvaje. Stefan se destacaba en la rapidez.

Los golpes iban y venían. Ambos se encontraban sucios , pero así y todo, la belleza que poseían era imposible de opacar.

-¡No!- grito Katherine- ¡Paren los dos!- Y nuevamente los jóvenes volvieron a ser cautivados por su belleza. Era hermosa... Aquel vestido blanco … Ella era un ángel.

-Esto debe acabar Katerina.- por primera vez Damon había usado su verdadero nombre. Allí fue cuando aprovecho la distracción de Stefan y tomo la estaca perfectamente tallada, que había hecho esa misma mañana. La muchacha se percato del objeto que Damon sacaba del bolsillo.

-¡Basta!- corrió para detener a Damon. Stefan dio tres pasos hacia atrás y comprendió lo que ocurría.

-Buen intento hermano. Yo también tengo un regalo para ti- y del bolsillo saco una estaca. El también tenía una. La mostró en forma de burla, cosa que provoco a Damon. Sus colmillos comenzaron a verse , sobresaliendo de los perfectos y parejos dientes . La cara, parecía agrietarse. Ya habían visto esa misma expresión en Katherine. Y en la noche de su transición.

La joven, sin mas objeciones comenzó a llorar de la desesperación.

-No puedo soportarlo mas- dijo ahogada por el desconsolado llanto . Sin decir nada mas y con un bramido de profundo dolor. Arranco la pulsera que la mantenía con vida a la luz del sol y dejo que los rayos penetraran en su piel. Y así fue como murió Katerina Petrova.

-Katherine- susurraron los hermanos a la vez. Pero ya era tarde. Estaba muerta. No había vuelta atrás. La habían perdido.


End file.
